The present technology relates to a solid-state imaging device and a manufacturing method thereof, and an imaging unit, in particular, relates to a solid-state imaging device in which the opening of the pixel is able to further widen, and a manufacturing method thereof, and an imaging unit.
In recent years, miniaturization of imaging devices such as a charge coupled devices (CCD) has been progressing. Along with this, focusing properties such as sensitivity or smear noise of the imaging device have become highly dependent on the opening size of pixels which is determined by the shape of a light-shielding film or the like in the vicinity of each pixel.
Therefore, by setting the wiring structure to commonalize a transfer electrode and a light-shielding film to be used to transfer a charge accumulated in each pixel, a technology for widening the opening size of each pixel has been proposed (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-252840)
In this technology, an insulation film is deposited in order to cover the transfer electrode provided on a substrate of the imaging device, the insulation film formed on an upper surface portion of the transfer electrode is removed and a contact is formed on the transfer electrode. Further, the light-shielding film is deposited in order to cover the contact and the insulation film, the light-shielding film also functions as a signal line to apply a voltage to the transfer electrode and shields unnecessary light which is incident toward the inside of the substrate. That is, since the light-shielding film and the transfer electrode are electrically connected to each other through the contact, the voltage may be applied to the transfer electrode.